nscdcfandomcom-20200216-history
Russia
The Russian Empire is a country that spans both Europe and Asia and also the largest country in the world. The country borders Armenia, Belarus, China, Estonia, Finland, Georgia, Iran, Korea, Latvia, Lithuania, Mongolia, Norway, Turkestan and Ukraine. It is also opposite of Japan and the United States through the Sea of Okhotsk and the Bering Strait respectively. Government & Politics Russia is a Federation with Moscow as the capital. Until the crowning of Tsar Konstantin, it was a semi-presidential republic, where in the President was the head of state and the Prime Minister is the head of government. The government now is a constitutional monarchy with the Tsar as the head of state. Russia uses Proportional representation for its parliaments on all levels. Coalitions have been forbidden. Political Parties United Russia (Единая Россия) United Russia is a conservative big-tent party dominating the Russian Duma. The party attracts non-ideological voters and favours political centrism to unite Russian voters. The political leanings of the party has been compared to realpolitik, showing flexibility to adapt, or resist new political ideas. Prime Minister Vyacheslav Volodin has shifted the party to a conservative stance, and remains a popular figure. Liberal Democratic Party of Russia (Либерально-демократическая партия России) The Liberal Democratic Party of Russia (LDPR), contrary to it's name is a party neither liberal, or democratic. Founder and veteran of the Duma, Vladimir Zhirinovsky continues to lead the party to this day. He advocates a centralised Russia, hardline Russian nationalism and a stronger government. Zhirinovsky has also sparked attention of the world with National Romanticism, an ideology combining right-wing nationalism, skepticism to liberalism and populism. Although it is unlikely Russians will take him seriously, but the ideology has snowballed into a common message espoused by right-wing nationalists around the world. Communist Party of Russia (Коммунистическая Партия Россий) The Communist Party of Russia (KPR) is a party that considers itself the spiritual successor to the Communist Party of the Soviet Union, but policies leaning social conservatism and social democracy cries otherwise. KPR members have been known to support the Russian Orthodox Church, and expressed some tolerance to capitalism. Gennady Zyuganov led the party since it's foundation, but age has come to make him retire from the political arena. Perhaps a younger leader can restore some energy to the vestige of Communism? Foreign Relations Russia is a full CDC-member. Russia is a member of the Second Terra Treaty after spending a few years as observer. Russia now makes the second largest military contributor. Military The Russian Armed Forces including the Army, Navy, and Air Force defend the Russian Motherland against it's enemies. Russia is the second largest Earth-based manufacturer of military technology. Economy After close to three decades of capitalism, Russia has stabilised into a diverse free-market economy. The Russian Empire is a founding member of the Eurasian Trade Co-operative, an economic union making most former Russian Imperial subjects. In order to stimulate resource-rich economic activity in the Far East, Russia has initiated the Transamur project. Geography & alignment Central * Belgorod - Azerothian * Bryansk - Azerothian * Ivanovo - Azerothian * Kaluga - Azerothian * Kostroma - Genji Japanese * Kursk - Azerothian * Lipetsk - Azerothian * Moscow - Capital * Oryol - Azerothian * Ryazan - Azerothian * Smolensk - Azerothian * Tambov - Azerothian * Tula - Azerothian * Tver - Azerothian * Vladimir - Azerothian * Voronezh - Azerothian * Yaroslavl - Azerothian South * Adygea - Azerothian * Astrakhan - Azerothian * Kalmykia - Azerothian * Krasnodar - Azerothian * Rostov - Azerothian * Volgograd - Azerothian Northern Caucasus * Chechnya - Genji Japanese * Dagestan - Azerothian * Ingushetia - Azerothian * Kabardino-Balkar - Azerothian * Karachay-Cherkess - Azerothian * North Ossetia-Alania - Azerothian * Stavropol - Azerothian North-West * Arkhangelsk - Genji Japanese * Karelia - Genji Japanese * Komi - Genji Japanese * Leningrad - Genji Japanese * Murmansk - Genji Japanese * Nenetsia - Genji Japanese * Novgorod - Genji Japanese * Pskov - Azerothian * Oryol - Genji Japanese * Vologda - Genji Japanese Far East * Amur - Azerothian * Chukotka - Nerothian * Jewish Autonomous Oblast - Azerothian * Kamchatka - Nerothian * Khavarosk - Azerothian * Magadan - Nerothian * Primorsky - Azerothian * Sakhalin - Genji Japanese * Yakutia - Nerothian Siberia * Altai - Tarakian * Altai Krai - Tarakian * Buryatia - Tarakian * Irkutsk - Tarakian * Kemerovo - Tarakian * Khakassia - Tarakian * Krasnoyarsk - Tarakian * Novosibirsk - Tarakian * Omsk - Tarakian * Tomsk - Tarakian * Tuva - Tarakian * Zabaykalsky - Tarakian Ural * Chelyabinsk - Tarakian * Khanty-Mansi - Tarakian * Kurgan - Tarakian * Sverdlovsk - Tarakian * Tyumen - Tarakian * Yamalo-Nenets - Tarakian Volga * Bashkortostan - Genji Japanese * Chuvashia - Genji Japanese * Kirov - Genji Japanese * Mari El - Genji Japanese * Mordovia - Genji Japanese * Nizhny Novgorod - Genji Japanese * Orenburg - Genji Japanese * Penza - Genji Japanese * Perm - Genji Japanese * Samara - Genji Japanese * Saratov - Genji Japanese * Tatarstan - Genji Japanese * Udmurtia - Genji Japanese * Ulianovsk - Genji Japanese Gallery Russia.png Category:Nations Category:CDC Members Category:CDC Earth Category:Europe Category:Russia Category:Eastern Europe